Liberator of Souls
by Cranberry Knight-XIII
Summary: Lightning is a guardian and the embodiment of Bhunivelze himself. The killings in Luxerion have escalated to a point that even those in the isolated forests of Erador begin to notice. Etro's Children have formed into a dangerous mob that the Order has tasked Lightning with findings and capturing alive. However, she was once the goddess's servant...will past ties interfere?LR:FFXIII
1. Reflex Redux

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I'm so excited for _Lightning Returns: FINAL FANTASY XIII! _With new story details released, I just had to write this! Possibly a one-shot, but who knows? I'm working on _A Storm Gathers, _but also waiting for more information to release.

Write on,

**WriteFF13**

* * *

**.:LIBERATOR of SOULS:.**

****_Chapter 1 - Reflex Redux_

_"Do you see them?" _Hope's voice sounded in her ear.

Lightning pressed a finger to the comms unit in her ear, thankful for the clear connection. In the Erador forests, there was a weak connection that resulted in a constant static, but in Luxerion, that didn't seem to be the case fortunately. She was currently crouched on a second-floor balcony, peering through the skinny marble that lined the edge. Below her was a dark room, not easily entered from the streets…or seen, for that matter. In here, away from the watchful eyes of the Order, a mysterious group of white-cloaked people had gathered, but not without her following them. In broad daylight the group had snuck in here, their meeting lightly illuminated by a clock lit above them. A quick glance showed eight days left until the end of the world.

Lightning turned her head away and covered her mouth with a hand to help muffle the sound. "Yeah. They're just talking."

_"How many?" _She glanced over her shoulder, bright blue eyes darting from figure to figure.

"Six."

There was silence on the other end. She could imagine her companion rubbing his eyes tiredly, days of three-hour-or-less nights catching up to him. The end of the world began in eight days…she couldn't exactly blame him. She was running on a hidden store of energy right now, just recovering from last night's meeting with the Reverend.

_"What are you going to do?" _

"…I don't know. If I can't confirm they're the cause of the murders, then I have no reason to harm them."

_"Maybe detain them. At this point it's still unclear. They could just be the last remnants of Etro's teachings after all. You know, the ones the Order kicked out of Luxerion." _

"Huh. What do you think, Hope?" she countered.

_"You already know where I stand." _ His voice was firm.

He thought it wrong to kill anyone just because their beliefs were different, that they maybe still believed in Etro's teachings instead of Bhunivelze. That was where he and Lightning clashed – she was chosen by the god of creation to be the Liberator of Souls. She protected them with every ounce of strength and wisdom she owned.

"Hope…"

_"Don't get me into this, Light…I trust in your judgment. Isn't that enough?" _the boy – or rather, man – signed.

Lightning nodded to herself, pushing the conversation for later. Right now, she was in a vulnerable position with a mysterious mob of hooded figures below – possibly the source of the serial killings that had plagued the "peace" of Luxerion. That is, until the doomsday clock awoke. She was also on her own.

"I'll close them off, and wait for the Order to show up. Reverend doesn't want them dead, and neither do I. He wants me to question, them, but for that to happen I need them all in once place, and this is as good as it's going to get," she whispered.

_"Okay. Be careful, Light." _

She smiled. "I always am."

There were two entrances into this little cove where the mob had gathered – one from the North Station, which the group had originally entered from. That entrance needed to be cut off immediately to prevent them from fleeing to Erador, where Lightning knew she would lose them. Its dense thicket of trees and bushes provided for perfect hiding spots…and the setup for an ambush. There was also Tabora, the vast desert situated between Etro's shrine and Luxerion. Although anyone could be seen on the light sands of the desert, the area was hostile nonetheless and teeming with monsters.

"Hope, is there anyway you could station guards at the main exit road to Erador, a few at the North Station, and one on the bridge to Tabora? If this goes badly, I'm gonna need backup," she said, speaking quickly now. Any second they could disperse into the busy crows of Luxerion once they shedded their white cloaks.

_"Sure. I'll see if I can get the Order to approve," _Hope responded, and momentarily left from his seat where she knew he was analyzing archaic documents for evidence of a possible third entity.

"Hurry," she said, speaking to no one.

There were no doors to the entrances, just arches that would take time to knock down and block exit…time she didn't have. She glanced at the doomsday and grit her teeth. Nine hours until the seventh day.

Now was the time to act.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **When I heard about _Lightning Returns_ featuring Lightning as Bhunivelze's "Liberator of Souls" this scene popped into my head, especially after seeing the screenshot of Lightning crouching as she watches a mysterious mob of white-hooded figures. The names "Erador" for the forest to the north of Luxerion and "Tabora" the desert to the north east of Luxerion are entirely made up until more information is revealed for those locations. Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!

-**WriteFF13**


	2. Chroma

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Well, I suppose I'll do one more chapter, longer this time. But after this I won't continue since I have a lot of other fics to catch up on.

**Guest: **Glad you liked it and hope you enjoy this chapter!

Write on,

**WriteFF13**

* * *

**.:LIBERATOR of SOULS:. **

_Chapter 2 – Chroma _

**["Red Like Roses"]**

Her plan sounded simple, but in reality, would take supreme speed and agility for it to work. She had her doubts, but knew confidence was essential. The Order had tasked her with capturing this mob, and she would if it could bring a halt to the murders. Any more time spent on this investigation gave her less time to save the world. That, above everything else, was her ultimate goal since she awoke from the crystal a few days ago.

_"Light?" _

"I'll need you to be quiet these next few moments, Hope. Concentration is pivotal," she said, now crouching.

_"The Order refuses to guard Erador and Tabora, but they will put two guards at the North Station," _Hope said, awaiting her reaction. Concentration or not, she needed to hear that information.

Lightning reeled. What…?

"Why not?" she hissed.

_"I don't know. Just...good luck." _

That changed everything. So now, not only would she have to block both exits somehow, but she would also have to make sure none headed for Tabora or Erador. Great.

_Right._

Nilin's words came back to her as she began to stand, whipping her blade out from behind her.

_"You are the Liberator of Souls, Novus Partus's guardian. There is nothing you cannot do." _

She had to believe it now.

Before the mob could react she had vaulted over the railing, her white flaps fluttering as she landed on the floor below in front of the exit to the North Station. The mob stared at her in shock before turning to run for the exit. She sprung out of her crouch and leaped into the air, curling her knees up to her chest and closing her eyes.

_"Overclock." _

A shockwave erupted from her body, coating the room in a black and white sheen as her own body suddenly burst with an intense chroma of colors highlighting every thread of fabric on her body. Immediately time came to a standstill; the members of the mob froze, their beings frozen in place even as their feet were poised for running. Although time had slowed, Lightning did not. Without wasting any more time she had already cast a powerful ice spell over the mob's head, watching as it exploded in the east exit and crystallized into a mass wave of ice and crystal.

Twisting in midair, she thrust both hands out, watching as fire burst from her palms and alighted the exit to the North Station, a wall of intense fire springing up. In less than five seconds she had entrapped the mob in the room.

Even though she had succeeded in trapping the mob, she cringed as she watched the hands of the doomsday clock suddenly shoot forward forty minutes as she landed, the chroma fading and the world's rainbow of colors fading back to life. Nonetheless, she had done it, time negation or not.

She immediately raised her blade with her back to the North Station exit, ready for any sort of movement on their part. Most of the hooded figures screeched to a halt when they realized a wall of ice and fire blocked any exit. Slowly they turned and faced her, gathering in a group. She was wary of them, but unpredictability could be a factor in their escape if they rushed her.

One stepped forward, considerably taller than the rest and donned in more elegant Vigridian robes. His hood was pushed down to his eyes so only his nose and mouth were visible. Nonetheless, Lightning got the feeling he was watching her every move through the hood.

"So you are the Liberator of Souls," he suddenly said. Lightning was surprised to find his voice was low and calm…too calm. Didn't he realize his group was about to be apprehended?

"So I am," she returned easily, eyes hard. She needed to emanate power at this moment to exhibit who was in control of the situation here.

"What is your reason for harassing my group? We have done nothing to disturb the people of Luxerion," he said.

"As you know, the murders have escalated. Any persons or group suspected of being the source of the serial killings is to be turned in immediately for questioning by the Order," she said, repeating the Reverend's words.

"We are suspects? For murder?" he asked, incredulous.

She wasn't stupid. She sensed the slight sarcastic tone laced around those words.

"You tell me."

"I see…" his head seemed to gesture towards the fire, though she couldn't clearly tell.

"You are going to trap us in here until the Order arrives?"

"Yes."

"And if we refuse?"

For the first time that day she smiled. "That would be suicide."

Suddenly a few people behind her snickered, their shoulders slightly heaving as they laughed amongst themselves. Lightning was irked, but kept her cool nonetheless. However, she needed to give the signal to Hope to send the Order over immediately.

"Death is humorous?" she remarked, stalling for time.

"Perhaps."

"I don't think you'd fine my blade sinking through your chest _humorous," _she countered.

"Oh, that wouldn't happen. You're much too kind to unleash Bhunivelze's wrath upon us. Besides, you have no evidence. You said so yourself, we are merely suspects. Or is mercy not one of Bhunivelze's teachings?"

Hope's voice suddenly sounded in her ear, though the comms unit was low enough so the group couldn't hear.

_"What's going on, Light?" _

No point now.

"Send in the Order, Hope," she said, watching them. "I'll make sure they don't leave."

_"All right. But as soon as I do, I'm heading over there; I can see your position right now." _

Her eyes widened. "No, Hope. Stay where you are."

She strained her ears, but heard nothing but a soft static.

He was already gone.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **This was the last chapter, unfortunately. I didn't mean to leave it on a cliffhanger, but I've already spent too much time on this fic and I've got tons of stuff to do! Nonetheless, hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to **review **and tell me what you think!

-**WriteFF13**


End file.
